<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twsted Oneshots by bigsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391338">Twsted Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup'>bigsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what I want to write!</p><p>lots of vulgar language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grim/Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader arrives at Night Raven College</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked at the cat. With blue flaming ears and an adorable goth lolita style bow wrapped around it’s neck. This dream was off to a great start.</p><p>“Nya-!!! Why are you awake!?” He screams at you, and points an accusatory paw in your face.</p><p>“...w…” You stutter and push past him to poke your head out of the now opened door. You were…”Ah fuck! A casket!” You screamed and jumped out, which unceremoniously knocked the cat out of the way. This dream sucks ass now.</p><p>He hisses as he lands on the ground and stands on his hindlegs, growling at you.</p><p>“It’s a DOOR you stupid human! Now, give me your clothes!” He launches himself at your legs and begins to pull at the heavy multilayered silk robes. You wince as his claws sink into your legs.</p><p>“OW! Ow fuck.” Maybe you were drugged? That would explain the whole hallucinating a cat thing. You shake him from your leg and point at the casket. “That is not a door. That is a coffin. For corpses. I am not a corpse, I do not belong in a coffin.”</p><p>“I don’t care what you call it, give me your clothes!” He fully latches onto your leg now.</p><p>You frown and nudge him away with your foot, preparing to strip- before you realize that this robe is the ONLY thing you have. Not even underwear.</p><p>Frantically you pat at your sides and look into the coffin you just emerged from.</p><p>“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-” You mutter with growing panic. The cat’s ears going back as he watches you fall further and further into despair.</p><p>“MY PHONE IS GONE!” You turn to him teary eyed. The cat opens his mouth and then closes it at a loss on what to do. He hadn’t expected his victim to be so...pitiful and difficult to hurt(Or as Grimm’s brain put it: Little bitch baby). He tugs at your robes again with his claws sinking into your skin and drawing blood. You could handle the pain later, right now your crippling phone addiction drove you to more important things.</p><p>“Hand them over!” He demands with as much authority as he can muster when your saddened eyes look into his own. Ah when you make that face he wants to sit in your lap and paw at your cheeks...This is not the time to be having strange thoughts!!!--- “Human! Hand over the robes or else I’ll burn you to a crisp!”</p><p>“Huh?” You are still absentmindedly looking for your phone- oh geez and your wallet too- not to mention that it’s getting kinda breezy down there and you aren’t sure how comfortable you are with that-<br/>
“OW!” You jump back and stare in wonder as the blue flames that burned you continue to singe the floor. The cat’s fur is raising up now and he spits another ball of flame at you. You dodge with a very fitting shriek of fear and begin your breezy sprint out of the room.</p><p>Modern brain say phone important, Frankenstein’s Monster’s brain say fire bad.</p><p>Luck was not on your side, which isn’t surprising because it never really is. You run straight into something and promptly fall back on your ass, nearly squishing the angry cat that was following you.<br/>
“Oya Oya~...to think that you still hadn’t woken up. Quite a heavy sleeper…” a haughty and frankly impossible to respect voice calls out to you. “And you brought such an untrained familiar with you…” He tsks. “Not to worry, that will improve with lessons and hard work. Until then...WHIP OF LOVE!”  You watch with a packed cup of concern as a black whip grabs the flame spitting cat and coils around him until he is a cat fork twirled in squid ink pasta. Except the pasta is magic and you don’t want to eat it and you also really don’t want to be here.</p><p>The man is incredibly strange, dressed ornately like he was supposed to be at a masked ball. You can appreciate the dedication to the aesthetic even if the unexplained control over formless apparitions is a major red flag. But as much as you respected the drip these vibes were rancid. Fuck this guy.</p><p>“Uuuuuhhhh...I...I think he’s restrained, sir.” You stand and put your hands out in a pacifying motion, the poor kitty looked like he was about to barf. </p><p>“LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT BIRD BRAIN ASSHOLE! I AM THE GREAT GRIM AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME YOU FU-” The shadowy whip adjusts itself to cover the cat’s fowl mouth.</p><p>“Ara ara. Please talk to your professors about familiar training.” His beady yellow eyes are staring at you unblinking within his mask. You swallow thickly and give him a look of utter confusion, hopeful that some sort of explanation would follow.</p><p>“Ah I see. You are still confused. Not to worry, this happens often when one steps through the door.” -So that is supposed to be a door!?- “I am Headmaster Crowley, Dire Crowley. You may call me Headmaster, for I am so kind.” </p><p>“UUUUUUHHHH…” You press for more information, not-so-subtly rolling your wrist in a ‘go on’ motion.</p><p>“Ah! That’s right I have no time to ramble, we must leave at once.” He grabs you firmly by the shoulders and wheels you around so you can march in front of him. His golden claw rings dig into you but not painfully so. Honestly this guy seemed like such an airhead you couldn’t even say that it was intentional. The cat wrapped in the black coil, like a potato in tin foil, followed with muffled protests.</p><p>“Where are we?” You try to turn your head to look at him while you ask this question but you can’t twist your neck 180 degrees.</p><p>“We are at the place of your future education~!” He cheerfully chirps while forcing you to lead down twisting stairs. The dimly lit lamps don’t make this experience any less spooky but something in you feels...completely unthreatened? Like it would be rule breaking for something bad to happen to you right now.</p><p>“Ah...I don’t quite-...what was with the coffins?”</p><p>“Doors my dear students, doors. They are used to bring you here! To this lovely site that builds futures and promises! For I am so gracious and so kind.” He giggles to himself. The behavior reminds you of a bird looking at itself in the mirror.</p><p>“That’s not how doors work- wow this is a really nice courtyard.” The minor complement tumbles from your lips unbidden.</p><p>“OH-HO-HO! Of course! I am kind, am I not? Of course my students have the best of the best.” He really is stroking himself huh? Magically your hood lifts up to cover your face as you speed walk down a hallway and deeper into the ominous building. “This courtyard is designed to host creative minds and studious pursuits to maximize our student body’s-”</p><p>“Um but the thing is I’m not going to this school. I don’t know where I actually am and I’m pretty sure that I’m not supposed to be here.” You cut him off once you realize he isn’t going to stop talking. Grim’s blue eyes widen in surprise and then look to the headmaster to see his reaction.</p><p>“Now now, no need to be shy. We are running awfully late now you know...” The crow man muttered and continued to steer your very unwilling body through a pair of massive doors which of course magically opened on their own. You are glad you have your hood up because there are hundreds of people in this floating mirror room and all of them are looking at you. It is when Crowley and you land on a dark staired platform that you are able to process the sight before you.</p><p>“Oh….oh no…!” The crowd of prodigies, geniuses, and hard workers watched as the human in front of them put their hands on their head in despair. “This is a cult?!?” This was not the anticipated reaction of a student entering one of the most competitive and prestigious schools in the world.</p><p>“A CULT?!” Riddle Rosehearts’ hackles rose as he reflectively spoke up. “This is a school!”</p><p>This did little to dispel the human’s perceptions as they now just rocked backwards with a groan and emphatically threw their hands down.</p><p>“Oh fuck bro that’s EXACTLY what a cult would say!” Spoken with so much confidence, many students began to whisper among themselves. Perhaps this was a cult? Dire Crowley stares at you with a slack mouth, the gears in his head turning. A cult? That wasn’t so bad though, why were you saying it like it was bad? Cults are cool with the youth of today, are they not? His grip on you falls as he puts his finger to his lip and contemplates.</p><p>“While I understand why you may think that, we are indeed an institution of education,” Azul Ashengrotto steps in as it become abundantly clear that their useless headmaster has no intention of fixing this problem, approaching the human with his arms outstretched in a gesture of peace, “Night Raven College, to be exact.” He gives a smile that is meant to intimidate. </p><p>Were he talking to anyone else they would have been afraid. Night Raven College? The school specializing in dark magic? And they had obviously just interrupted an important ritual taking place. This meant either death or a ruined life and an indentured servant to the mysterious school. But you were not from this world so you had no knowledge of this, and more importantly, you’re an idiot.</p><p>“Yeah, cult education. I’m not stupid. I know what you do here, you’re all wearing robes in a dark room with candles. Sus as hell, how has no one reported this yet?” The human looked at him with exasperation, having already accepted their death when they woke up in a coffin. Being a cult sacrifice is only to be expected at this point.</p><p>“Well, yes-” Azul began, his eyebrows furrowed as he realized you were difficult to frighten. Even worse, you were making some excellent points.</p><p>“And there's a weird glowy mirror. And you say that you’re Night Raven College which is exactly what a cult made up of goth middle schoolers would call themselves.”</p><p>“I don’t know wha-” He is getting flustered and looking to the line of teachers and staff that should be dealing with this instead of him.</p><p>“Let me guess, your college is for ‘teaching others the ways of the darkness’ because they’ve been, like, what? Forsaken by the light? Rejected by it? Because dark magic is the only way to properly gain power and liberate your soul?”</p><p>That was nearly entirely correct and did a perfect job of shutting up Azul. Like a light bulb going off in your head, you make eye contact with the shady professor who was guiding you to this spot of death.</p><p>“Are there even any girls here?” The question seems genuine enough and so he smiles easily but sympathetically.</p><p>“I’m afraid not my dear student, this is an all boys sch-”</p><p>“It’s because you’ve killed all the women, this is EXACTLY how cults work ohhh my godd.” You drag your hands down your face. He frowns and thinks once more.</p><p>“hm...I don’t believe I have killed any woman recently.” He finally reaffirms as if he were convincing himself. He claps. “Very well, I have decided that we are not a cult. For I am so kind, I would never want to hurt my darling students.”</p><p>There is an awkward silence in the room, someone coughs. Judging by your face, you aren’t buying it. No one blames you.</p><p>“Oya Oya! Now then, young student tell the mirror your name so you may be sorted.” He pats your shoulders and uses his claws to direct your face to the mirror. Ah. A Mirror. With a face in it.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“Your name is “What the fuck”?” Crowley asks perplexed. You give him a disgusted look that makes Leona smirk into his hand.</p><p>Reluctantly you tell the mirror your name. His eyes narrow at you, and he frowns. Its a tense moment but you can only hope the payoff will be someone like ‘you can live another day’.</p><p>“There is nothing. You are but a blank white existence, no magic, no soul.” The mirror concludes. The room is quiet before it begins to break out in giggles and hushed whispering. Crowley is staring blankly at the mirror.</p><p>“Oh ow, cool cool. Thanks man.” You’re grimacing but the half hearted gratitude makes the mirror blink in surprise.</p><p>“You are welcome, magicless, talentless human.” He gives you a respectful nod. Boy did he know how to rub salt into the wound. I mean you didn’t know anything about magic and you certainly didn’t believe this to be anything more than a show of smoke and mirrors. But! That was still incredibly rude.</p><p>“...no magic?” Crowley looks like he just learned the truth about eggs. “But then...hmm…this presents many problems. What about your familiar?”</p><p>“That’s not my familiar.” You respond monotony. “I’ve told you this several times.”</p><p>“Ah.” Crowley snaps his fingers and the whip vanishes in a poof of mist which results in a squirming Grim crashing onto the floor. “Woe is me...I cannot believe in all of these years I have brought so much shame to this fine scho-”</p><p>“WAAARRRGGH!!!” Grim screams and flames erupt across the platform. You step back towards the mirror. “I AM THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL GRIM! I AM HERE TO ATTEND THIS SCHOOL!” and then he proceeded to puff out vast amounts of blue fire as if burning down the building was his life's purpose.</p><p>“Oof.” You huff out with drawn in eyebrows. Out of the corner of your eye you see the mirror nod in agreement. Apparently he thought of you as some kind of comrade?</p><p>Honestly you can’t even say you were paying attention to what ensued as people were trying to catch the pyromaniac cat. You were preoccupied with dazedly staring up at the elegant vaulted ceiling and strange robed people that were evacuating. </p><p>“So uh...do you have a name?” You ask the mirror awkwardly as the dorm heads collude.</p><p>“I do not.” He answers back with so much confidence you felt ashamed for asking. You nod as if it’s the most natural response in the world.</p><p>“Your name is very unusual.” He comments.</p><p>“Huh? Is it? What's a normal name, then?”</p><p>“There is a man here by the name of Rook Hunt.”</p><p>“Wow that fucking sucks.”</p><p>“Indeed, human. As is the name Ruggie Bucchi.”</p><p>"Oh holy shit, For Real Tho?"</p><p>You are drawn from your conversation when you hear a shrill yell.</p><p>“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!” It makes you wince but the fire immediately vanishes. The cat is now fitted with the ugliest collar you’ve ever seen, and in a display of courage and bravery he runs behind you to escape from the grasp of a pissed redhead.</p><p>“Please don’t decapitate cats…” You frown at him and he frowns back.</p><p>“We aren’t going to kill him. Merely throw him out over the walls of the school, there I will remove the collar and free his magic.” He is sighing and waving his hand as if he is having to explain this to you for a third time. </p><p>You raise an eyebrow. “Magic?” Despite your skepticism you bend down and pick up the cat, carefully handing him to the man so that his tiny furry body will be properly supported.</p><p>“Oi! Put me down you good-for-nothing weakling! I will show you all! My WRATH! My FURY!” Grim’s pleas and threats were ignored by the masses, who felt nothing but inconvenience and indifference towards the tiny beast.</p><p>He didn’t give a fuck what form you passed Grim over in because he promptly held the cat as far away from his body as possible by his scruff and marched out.</p><p>“Heartslabyul! Follow me!” He commands as he leaves. Other names are called out and the robed figures follow but not before casting looks at you.</p><p>“I really want to go home.” You mumble to yourself, fatigue is rapidly setting in now that the adrenaline is wearing off. This has been a rollercoaster of a dream but you’re pretty sure you have a lot of laundry to do today and you want to catch up on your games too-</p><p>“And so you will.” Crowley says ominously just to make you jump. “Once more, say your name to the mirror and then we will send you home- for I am so kind.”</p><p>You barely turn your head to look at the mirror before he responds.</p><p>“There is no home. There is nowhere in this world where you belong.” Oh motherfucker. Bitch. Goddammit. You sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Attraction like magnets, or like a weeb to the handsome angsty man with money</p><p>entirely self indulgent, I LOVE Lilia, top tier character, the bats, the hair, perfect</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, here’s one for ya!” Ace started by pointing his fork at you with a smug smile. “Who is the most attractive in this school?” This caught the attention of people outside of your circle. Many of the most important figures within the school- powerful and evil prodigies aiming for first place in villainry- tilted their heads to listen to you, while Grimm, slept safely in your lap.</p><p>“In what way?” You fold your hands and place your chin atop them, fully intent on answering this question to the fullest. Ace pauses to consider and Epel interjects.</p><p>“Attractive as draws you in. Not necessarily beauty but...-” He fumbles with his words and glances around before leaning in and whispering, “Strength!” Vil scoffed, of course Epel would think that strength was the ultimate beauty. But that didn’t stop Vil from being the most attractive person in this school. He even had your praise as proof.</p><p>“Eh? We aren’t talking about who can lift the most weight here.” Ace frowns at Epel who glares back and huffs.</p><p>“Aesthetics. The person who is the most pleasing to be around any hour of the day.” Jack nods wisely, offering a more detailed definition for ‘attractive’. Azul smirks, he was a man of strong aesthetics and sparkling manners. Whether it was an early morning class or a late night in the longue, you wanted to spend time with him.</p><p>“Oh! I get it, like someone that you can spend an endless amount of time with. They can’t be exhausting.” Deuce nodded along and slurped his soup. Leona’s ears twitch at this, as do Ruggie’s. You come by their dorm often to relax and have spent time sun up to sun down without any complaints.</p><p>“AH! Just like the young master! Someone who you can’t help but think about, someone of endless praise!” Sebek yells at full volume in the cafeteria, no one even looks at him. This was a normal occurrence, and to glare in the direction of a Diasomnia student was to invite death to your doorstep.</p><p>As a general rule, the behavior of the strange inter-dorm first year group was ignored as much as possible. Within this school, this group and the person in the center of it was a beacon of trouble and best left alone. Even if they were admittedly the funniest and weirdest part of campus life.</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy. Lilia.” You answered and ate a piece of your ravioli. The rest of your table sat in shock, as did many of the other tables that were eavesdropping on your conversation. </p><p>Vil bent the silver fork he was holding. Leona bit down on his tongue by mistake. Azul felt a bubble of ink form in his mouth and threaten to dribble out. Riddle, who wasn’t expecting to be your pick anyway was suddenly much more hopeful.</p><p>“I...Lord Lilia?” Sebek whispered, a genuine whisper with his eyes shifting around nervously as if the fae would pop up behind him any moment. “Why?” He hisses out, surely his young master was the most attractive. More attractive than an old man, in any case.</p><p>Epel was the first to agree. “I can understand. Lilia is very very strong!” He sits up straighter with a fire in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, is he?” You ask, confused. “I just think he’s a funny little man.”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Ace is rubbing his temple, he expected Vil or Trey not??? One of the most unsettling people in this school.</p><p>“He is my favorite funny little man.” You nod seriously and Sebek groans. Knowing himself to be a ‘little man’ Riddle wonders if he is also funny.</p><p>“Please lower your tone so lord Lilia doesn’t hear this.”</p><p>“I’m curious, what makes him attractive?” Jack asks with sincerity. Vil and Leona are proud of their junior for getting to the point while the rest bumbled.</p><p>You pull up your hands and count on your fingers to accurately make your points and keep them in order, “Can sing, lullabies and screamo, best overall look in the school- the red eyes, the pink highlights, the little hair tufts, the old man hat he wears outside- drinks tomato juice, picks fights constantly, knows the weird obscure parts of history, everytime he opens his mouth he says something absolutely fucking hilarious, acts like a grandpa, calls himself cute, cant cook worth shit and Silver has ptsd,” Silver nods in agreement at his table, “he is genuinely super friendly, has fangs, and is a gamer.”</p><p>With your list finished you look at your friends who are looking at you with a mixture of disgust (Epel, Ace, and Sebek), and understanding (Jack, who understood, and Deuce who didn’t but was supportive anyway).</p><p>“I see, and this is what you like.” Jack sagely concludes as he gestures to your plate to urge you to continue eating. You do so happily. He knew better than to question the weird ideals and desires of humans, and you were at the top of that list. So unlike the others at the table, Jack simplified things for himself. ‘They like Lilia because he is a funny little man’, was all the explanation he needed.<br/>“I...I don’t get it.” Sebek mutters with his head in his hands. “Lord Lilia is one of the most powerful ancient fae, he has evaded countless trained hunters. Raised my Master, is respected more than my Master in some circles of fae, and you….you like him because…”</p><p>“Because he’s funny.” Jack ends and Sebek groans. Ace slaps his palm to the table.</p><p>“Hey wait! But you think that everyone here is funny! All you do is laugh and giggle whenever we do something! I once heard you say that Divus was funny! YOU LAUGH AT TREIN’S SHITTY HISTORY JOKES. Are you suggesting that the funniest person in this school is Lilia!?” He is gesturing now with a complete loss of composure.</p><p>Many of the dorm leaders nod in agreement, your constant laughs were one of the things that everyone liked most about you. It was common for you to giggle and snort around them and a compliment easily followed. Hell, being around Azul and the twins usually left you with stitches in your side. Riddle and the rest of his dorm had witnessed you wiping away tears amid laughter during unbirthday parties. Vil made it a rule to get you to do one of your rolling chuckles whenever he interacted with you, no matter how short the time may be. And Leona was the most familiar with your surprised barks of laughter as he chased after them whenever you visited.</p><p>“You just don’t get it, Ace.” Deuce sighs sadly with a shake of his head.</p><p>“Shut up! You don’t get it either!” Ace retorts and Deuce’s ‘bad boy’ switch is flipped as he begins to crack his knuckles.</p><p>“Haa!? The hell I would! No one gets anything that come’s out of their mouth!!” Deuce….defended? Himself while simultaneously making it public that he didn’t share the same thought process as their magicless friend. He loved you, he really did, but no one wanted to be associated with the inner mechanisms of your mind.</p><p>“Is it because Lilia is cute and acts in unexpected ways?” Epel is trying to piece together the puzzle that is your bonkers fucking brain.</p><p>“I guess but all of you are like that. Epel you’re a country bumpkin that wants to fight people on the street.” You say with a shrug of your shoulders. Azul the mafia businessman and closet crybaby. Leona the grumpy gruff and tolerant (loving uncle). Riddle having the temper fuse of a toddler but also incredible tact and control. Vil looking like he would never lift a finger to work and then doing more work than anyone else. Jade and Floyd being a mess of affectionate and bloodthirsty wrapped into massive muscle bodies. Trey wearing fedoras and looking like that but not being a complete and utter asshole. Cater pretending to be a pretty insta boy for some reason? Kalim was uh...actually just what you see being what you get. Rook was the same except instead of being nice he would hunt you for sport. Jamil is tri-layered, humble servant, revenge seeking, and energetic asshole. Ruggie was scrappy and devious but fiercely loyal and caring of others. You learned very very quickly that this was a world of fronts and facades which made it much easier to see someone for who they really were.</p><p>“Hmp. Very true.” Jack thinks fondly of his cacti.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of lunch continues as it normally would, complaining about classes and making plans for the upcoming days. You were constantly being booked out, invited to tea parties, movie nights, board game meetings, skatepark visits, and the like. But you didn’t mind, it kept Grimm busy and you were able to make the close knit relationships that gave you the motivation to live another day. Also, it was always fun.</p><p> </p><p>With plans being carried out as they were arranged, your day continued and came to a close. You were headed back home alone from the Pomefiore dorm where you had volunteered to be the test subject of Vil’s potions. Grim stayed home for this one as he wasn’t allowed into Pomefiore without a bath first. Thankfully this time the potions had worked as intended and you didn’t need to spend the night to recover.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello~!”</p><p>The sudden appearance of Lilia made you screech and jump back. The moonlight brightened his uncanny features, making them more eerie and otherworldly. You put a hand to your chest.</p><p>“Holy SHIT you scared me there, Lilia.” You wheezed out with a breathy laugh. He looked at you with a sadistic smile, letting out an amused hum.</p><p>“I heard you showered me with quite a bit of praise today.” He teases you, righting himself so he could walk with you to Ramshackle instead of floating upside down.</p><p>“Hm?” You question for a second, racking your brain before you remember lunch, “Oh yeah! You heard that?”</p><p>“Of course. Although you had said something quite too exaggerated, I’m afraid.” He doesn’t look at all remorseful as he smirks, his stride matches your but with more grace and a practiced lightness. </p><p>"Some will be very upset with me as it seems I’ve unintentionally charmed and deceived you.” Lilia finishes with an airy ‘fufufu’.</p><p>You snort and roll your eyes but don’t lose your smile. “Really? Who?”</p><p>“Oh many, fae are known for their tricks you see. Your friends won’t want to see you hurt or stolen away.” Lilia’s eyes grow slightly serious now. You realize why he had waited until now to confront you.<br/>Lilia believes that he is manipulating you. That you have misunderstood him and now your attraction towards him is a hollow one based on what he ‘presented’ himself as rather than what he truly is. Concerned, he is concerned. Although he was presenting himself as a threat so you would back off.</p><p>“I like tricks.” You state plainly and stare at him unblinking. Lilia looks back, red eyes wide and intense as they bore into you. Nothing was escaping him, your honesty and soul laid completely bare.<br/>“You shouldn’t claim to like something that you don’t even know.” His voice is a hushed warning, a threat spoken sweetly and teasingly in a dizzy lit.</p><p>“I don’t need to know everything about something to like it. It’s enough to know some of the parts.” You counter, your voice is slightly louder than usual under his intense stare. It’s unsettling but thats what you like about it, so strange and so new.</p><p>“And what of the dangers of growing close?” He questions.</p><p>“Eh, what’s a little more danger in my life going to do? That’s like dumping a cup of water into the ocean.” Your life was already brimming with danger, Lilia supposed he shouldn’t have tried to intimidate someone notorious for solving overblolt incidents.</p><p>“And when you find out the rest and it is too disgusting to even look at? When it taints everything that you had liked, everything that you had cherished about what you knew? Your words hold so much weight, and you never even considered it.” His tone is scornful and sharp.</p><p>You avert your eyes now in thought. Both of you had come to a stop a while ago, the wind blows and you are reminded of how chilly it is. You want to keep walking but you don’t want to move until you can give him a proper answer.</p><p>“Well, that’s a me problem.” You conclude and meet his eyes again. Lilia is genuinely confused and surprised, something that happens very rarely.</p><p>“A….me problem?”</p><p>“No no, not you. Me. It’s my problem to deal with. If my enjoyment and fondness for something is destroyed by knowledge, then that’s a me problem.” You tug your clothes closer when a hard gust blows you.</p><p>Lilia’s large glowing owlish eyes blink and then he bursts out laughing, laughing so hard that he holds onto his gut and doubles over. You smile at this reaction, obviously what you had said at least dispelled some of his worries.</p><p>“Y-You young fledglings and y-y-your strange conclusions.” Lilia gasps out through laughs and holds onto the wooden fence for support. “What kind of-” He bursts out again and you beam with pride.<br/>You and Lilia barely knew each other. Interactions could be counted on a single hand, all of them being short and sometimes accompanied by other people. But this was surely your dynamic, a feeling of something clicking, something that is right and just in the world. As long as you reached out your hand you would remain friends for a long time.</p><p>“We have to get walking though, I’m getting cold.” While he is laughing you complain and shuffle forwards. Lilia chuckles and walks with you. He could teleport you and himself to Ramshackle but his old legs needed a stretch. And he was in no hurry to rid himself of someone so valuable.</p><p>You weren’t going to ask for more information, you weren’t going to demand he expose his secrets and tell you about his past. He could keep the darkest and dirtiest parts of himself hidden to his grave.<br/>“You really are as strange as they say you are.” Lilia said and your finger began its natural course to his side, poking him harshly to make him jump away.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from you! I bet you sell gamer girl bathwater.” Hah, fucking old ass loser probably doesn’t even know what gamer girl bathwater is. Didn’t even live through 2019.</p><p>“And what of it? Everyone needs a source of income.” </p><p>You laugh so loud some crows fly out of a tree but he stays silent and staring. Most humans, beastmen, and fae couldn’t tell when Lilia was serious or lying. That being said, you knew a thotty when you saw one.</p><p>“Wa-Wait for real?!” You grasp onto his sleeve and shake him. Lilia limply complies and whines as you increase your rocking.</p><p>“Ahhh stop, I’m too old for this elder abuse. You need to learn how to respect-”</p><p>“Did you sell your bathwater you shitty old man?” You pinch his springy cheek and Lilia hisses in protest, his eyebrows drawn down.</p><p>“Eeeehhhh~ eh~ You’re so rough with meee…” He moans pitifully and you grab his other cheek to stretch his face. Internally he was quite happy with this attention, it was very casual and familiar. It reminded him of Silver and Malleus, his two boys that showed no hesitation to reprimand and jostle him. Having a classmate- one he hadn’t raised- so teasingly and comfortably scold and annoy him was an exciting reality. Unlike his boys, you situated yourself as his equal rather than as his junior.</p><p>“Lilia!” You scold with a wide grin and begin to laugh as you try to maintain your serious tone, “Lilia what did you do with the money?”</p><p>He looks at you with sparkling eyes and a smile straining between his pinched cheeks.</p><p>“...button hooks and a shower chair.”</p><p>You lost your fucking mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pomefiore End with SPICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was pissed and wrote this, no proofreading only rage</p><p>Summery: You (Yuu) are pissed after your schools loss and you make it will fucking known. Vil gets some actual genuine comfort. Neige has a new crush</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd is cheering and Grimm is grumbling but you are looking down at the stage with a knot in your gut. Liquid rage filled your veins, something you thought would be impossible given how exhausted you were after that overblot incident. Your hands grip the rail until their shaking. The crowd's cheering is only fueling your spite so you whirl around and start descending the stairs. A confused Grim yells after you and launches himself into your arms, which are trembling with anger. On the stage you see something happening with Neige, Rook is crying now and shaking the idol’s hand like it's his lifeline. A part of you had hoped you left behind this sort of bullshit back on your own planet but it appears that name still carried some performances through life in Twisted Wonderland.<br/>There goes that annoying song again. The crowd was cheering even louder which thankfully padded out some of the music. Maybe because you weren’t raised with it but you found the whole thing to be uninspired and lacking. It was a nice song, but that was all it was. And in something like this, nice things shouldn’t be so overly praised.<br/>Because they are villains, you realized. It is the doomed life of a villain to always give it your all and to always lose to mediocrity.<br/>You steal a glance onto the stage and see a frustrated Ace, teary eyed-Kalim, annoyed Jamil, and somehow still-up-beat Deuce singing the wretched song. Your lips twitch into an even deeper frown that no one sees because of your hood. You stop in your tracks and angle your head upwards to full look at Vil as he holds Neige’s hand and sings along. He seemed happy? He was smiling brilliantly while he preformed but exhausted. Defeated. Your harsh glare caught his attention and Vil opened his eyes to look back at you. This was the first time he had a good look at your face, which was usually hidden under the shadow of an enchanted cloak to keep your identity vague. You were a good manager, considerate and laidback. The only time Vil had seen you angry was when he scolded Deuce and Epel for falling behind during practice. You had tsked and left, pushing past him without so much of a glance as you went to comfort your friend.<br/>But this was an entirely different sort of anger. Vil faltered in his singing but resumed once you turned your face away and continued your march down the stairs to the break rooms.<br/>You slam the door behind you, surprising some of the visitors in the proximity. The dark halls that were filled with poison hours ago are a welcome change of environment. You don’t bother activating the magic lights on the wall and use Grim’s firelit ears to guide you to Night Raven’s break room.<br/>“Nyah...oya, what’s gotten into you?” Grims voice is uncharacteristically soft as he reaches up a paw to tap your cheek.<br/>“They shouldn’t have lost.” You whisper with your teeth bared. His bright blue eyes stare up at you while your open the break room and look at the half drunk water bottles and healthy snacks prepared by Vil. Your own victory gift was stashed in here, baked goods you made with Trey and special fancy drinks you procured from Sam and Azul. You plop Grim onto the couch and open one of the counter cupboards to pull out your wrapped goods.<br/>“Hmmnn, well who cares? I can always get my own special fancy tuna!” Grim declares while sitting down with a huff. You feel his eyes unblinking on you, “And...if you ever want some…” He trails off. You set the baskets onto the table, clearing off the waterbottles next.<br/>“Thank you Grim. I actually got something in here for you too…” You open the wrapping paper and dig around until you find his gift. Sam gave them to you for free because they were expired but knowing Grim’s gut he won’t mind.<br/>He starts to purr when you hand him the waxed paper bag of dried sardines.<br/>“Good job, manager Grim.” You pat his ears while he tears into the bag and starts crunching down. His soft fur brought you some peace of mind so you leaned your head onto the back of the couch and closed your eyes. </p><p>Your team walked in with surprise to see you and Grim laying casually on the couch instead of enjoying the remaining nighttime festivities. Now that the main competition was over, professional performances were taking place and events like the raffle would be drawn. It was now that the participating students would be able to wind down and enjoy the rest of the fair outside of the VDC. <br/>Your hood laid ominous on your face as you turned your head.<br/>“Hey. I brought these snacks and stuff to-....” Grim perked up next to you.<br/>“OI! I can’t believe that you all lost! Now I’m going to have to ration my tuna again and-!!! Wait! Isn’t that the guy you just lost to!?” Grim points a furry paw at Niege, who stands awkwardly next to a doting Rook. Ace and Deuce ignore him and start eagerly pawing through the baskets, waving over Epel and Kalim to join in. The rest of the group ventures inside, including Neige who looks perfectly comfortable being here despite having just won for absolute averageness. <br/>You find yourself apathetic towards this naive little snow white. He wasn’t at fault he was merely...there. Like a character in a story who only pushes forward a pointless plot moral. You are looking at Vil now, who’s eyes are still red but who’s expression is dignified and neutral.<br/>“I hope you don’t plan on forcing us to eat these sugary sweets-”<br/>“This entire contest was bullshit and you should have won.” You interrupt him. Deuce chokes on his muffin and Ace lets out a loud “huuuuhhh!?”<br/>“No, this was decided fair and square-” Vil begins to protest, tiredly. You feel your hood slipping to expose some of your hair and profile as you practically spit like a feral cat.<br/>“No, it wasn’t. Everything you created was original, dance, music, and even uniform. You had more consideration than any other team on that stage today and the only reason you lost is because the audience preferred reliving their nostalgia over something new.”<br/>Neige is sweating. Of course he had known this, had been very conflicted over his victory because of this. But Vil had said it was ok, that he had won rightfully. <br/>Rook ever the pacifist has a pro-empty-head moment and argues.<br/>“That doesn’t mean their victory was a fabricated one, it means that the decision to pander to teh audience’s sentimentality was a tactical choice.” He is very passionately standing up for Neige, something you notice with a scoff.<br/>“And? Tactical or not, their performance was just ok. As a group they couldn’t match up, not their vocals nor their dance movements. The whole thing was unpolished and it showed. Just because it was ‘part of the charm’ doesn’t mean it was a winning set.” You stand up now, hood fully falling down to reveal an incredibly pissed face. Coupled with your growling voice and scolding tone, Rook felt his knees grow slightly weak. Behind him Neige watched with a face that grew flushed.<br/>Neige had voted for Night Raven College. He knew everything you were saying to be entirely true and while he told his group he would vote for their team he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Years of watching Vil work hard and then still be placed on the pedestal below him had taught Neige that his coworker always put in more effort than him. The guilt ate at him but he could never say anything, he could only imagine what it would be like to confess to Vil that he knew he didn’t deserve first place in every contest. It was cathartic watching you be so upset for someone he wanted to be friends with. <br/>Vil himself was also shocked. No one had been so angry FOR him. He felt conflicted watching you fight with Rook, who was still his friend.<br/>Rook had no retort, he squared his shoulders and kept silent while averting his eyes. Kalim stepped in, placing a pacifying hand on your shoulder.<br/>“Hey, hey, come on it’s ok. It’s just one competition afterall.” He looks at you with sympathetic red eyes. You instead turn your head to Jamil.<br/>The two of you had a strange relationship, after his overblot you spent more time together. A lot of times you tried to convince him to bring up his servitude position to Kalim to have it revoked or just modified. You sympathized with his plight and you were patiently listening to him as he worked his way through his very confusing friendship. Jamil knew at this moment you were asking for backup, and he was more than happy to step out of the shadows even if just temporarily.<br/>“It isn’t about the competition, it’s about an appreciation of effort.” he concluded and went back to chewing on the egg tart he found in your gift basket.<br/>“Huhhhh!? But Jamilll~” Kalim whined and leaned on your shoulder before awkwardly looking away from Vil, Rook, and Neige, “But...hmm that is a good point. It’s not at all fair if one person does better but the other person wins anyway” <br/>Jamil looked at Kalim in surprise and nodded.<br/>“Hm, exactly.” They shared a small smile and you made a mental note to congratulate Jamil on a small bit of progress made, later. For now you refocus your gaze on the Pomefiore dormhead who looked close to tears.<br/>“Vil. I mean it. You should have won. You were the most energetic, passionate, focused, and professional person on that stage today. And I am so so sorry that the world doesn’t appreciate that.” Your voice was deep with sincerity and if you felt comfortable enough to do it you would have held his hand. <br/>A strange noise caught in Vil’s throat. He cleared it and stepped into the doorway.<br/>“Manager, I need to talk to you about your behavior, as your senior. I’m sorry Neige, please enjoy the snacks.” He waves to Neige who awkwardly hums in affirmation and is guided by a stiff Rook to the couch.<br/>You follow Vil out into the hallway and the door closes. Automatically as if he had been thinking about it for years, Vil’s hands begin to straighten and lay down your hair before he pulls up your hood to cover your face.<br/>“That was unprofessional and incredibly rude.” he hisses out through clenched teeth. “You have left an awful impression on Neige and set a terrible example for our school, Ace, Deuce, and Epel.” Despite his harsh words his hands are trembling softly while he fixes your robe.<br/>“Vil?” Your voice is low and even. “Are you ok?” His touching you gives you more confidence and you place a hand on his bicep.<br/>“No. No I’m not ok. In the end I lost because I wasn’t able to remain beautiful.” His head is bowed and his hands stop at your shoulders to grip the fabric in shaking fists.<br/>“Who the fuck said that stupid shit-? Ugh, whatever. Vil, I don’t know why you lost. I don’t know why people saw that performance and decided it was better- because it wasn’t.”<br/>Full tears are rolling down his cheeks now, on impulse you pull him into you and press his head against your shoulder. Vil’s grip on you is strong, just like Leona’s was whenever he decided to throw you across the courtyard for blowing in his ears.<br/>“Good job Vil, thank you for working so hard.”<br/>You stay like that for only a minute before you return inside and Vil uses the bathroom to brush up. Grim comments that he heard Vil yelling at you for a long time, you’re grateful that the little furrball has learned what lies to tell and when.</p><p>Neige watches the now covered ‘manager’ or NRC sit down and casually begin chatting with the rest of the group. Rook awkwardly apologizing and all of them moving past it like nothing had happened. He heard strange rumors about how weird and evil the students of his rival school were, but Neige hadn’t expected this. It was bizarre to see so much tension resolved as ‘eh, fights happen’ instead of a drawn out apology and ‘mutual understanding’. As he clutched the rose apple soda in his hands that Rook gave him from the basket, he stole glances at you. As an idol Neige was used to feeling eyes on him so it was an especially forgein feeling to have someone NOT look at him, to glance away as if he were a typical crowd member. Your attention was directed to him and the drink in his lap.<br/>“Oh! Hey how is that one? I was curious about it since it uses honey as a sweetener instead of sugar.” You ask curiously. At first Neige thinks you're angry at him but no one else bats an eye, he cheerfully stammers out.<br/>“It’s good! Very sweet which is what I like haha.” He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck in a bashful display that has Rook coo-ing. Neige loves his fans but right now he really wished Rook wouldn’t point out the growing pink on his cheeks.<br/>“Oooh, I could go for something sweet right now.” You dig through the basket and pull out another honey sweetened soda pop to your liking. “Grim do you want some?”<br/>“Nyah! You Had better share with me!” The cat clambers onto your lap. Neige perks up.<br/>“Oh that bottle is a bit difficult to open, Rook had to help m-”<br/>With terrifying speed and precision you wack the metal cap of the bottle onto the edge of the table and it cleanly pops off and flips onto it’s back without so much as a drop wasted.<br/>“Huh?” You turn to him while Grim greedily puts his paws to the bottle’s neck and chugs.<br/>“O-oh...Nothing.” Neige smiles while his face flushes red all the way to his ears. That has to be one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. Perhaps he should consider transferring….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>